(REDO) TDI Episode 3: Wake A thon
Chris: last episode of Total Drama, the contestants had a cliff diving challenge the Gophers won and the Bass eliminated Blizzard the first contestants voted off Total Drama Island. Who will go home tonight? Robert: what a relief, Blizzard is out Colin: weight has been lifted off our shoulders Chase: but, Ryan is another threat Robert: generally speaking, he can't come in here because opposite teams Austin: I love being on this show Rocky: we have to do this for 8 weeks? Jared: well as long as you don't get eliminated Benny: I wonder what Chris will give us next Marshal: I hope it doesn't involve heights Skye: knowing Chris, it will be something stupid Alex: I'm up for anything Ryan: I want COLIN OUT! Tundra: you can't vote opposite team members Ryan: obviously Topher: I love my hair He combs it back Porter: oh nice Topher: I admire Chase, he's awesome Chris: get up campers, it is challenge time They go to the mess hall Shimmer: what is this stuff? Zuma: whatever it is it's disgusting Lilac: I think mine just moved Kiki launches his plate at the wall Kiki: MINE TRIED SPITTING ON ME Penelope: yuck Chris: quiet campers, are you ready for todays challenge? Jared: NEVER WAS NEVER WILL BE Chris: that's the spirit, anyways today's challenge I like to call, The Wake A Thon Austin: this'll be easy, us gamers stay up late Jared: yeah dude Chris: SHUT UP FOR 10 SECONDS, anyways all of you will go to the campfire and must stay up for 72 hours straight Ryan: easy Chris: GO! They all run to the campfire Chris: alright bass over there gophers there Ryder: alright pups ready Rubble: I was born ready Chase: Chase is on the case! Chris: challenge begins now! Austin: we got this in the bag Kiki falls on his face asleep Colin: IT HASNT BEEN A MINUTE Topher: I'm the best one here (He combs his hair) Topher: hey Chase, maybe you and me could have a face off Chase: what do you mean Topher: see who is a better police pup Chase: that's a terrible idea Topher: Chase admires my good looks and my hair is a nation treasure Chase: uh no Ryan: SHUT UP Colin: oh no Robert: I got you bud He stands in front of Colin Colin: thanks bro Austin: I need a drink Jared: I prefer mountain dew Benny: haha same Rocky: FOCUS GUYS WE NEED TO WIN Porter: um all we need to do is stay awake Rocky: I am losing my mind, sorry Robert: my head it hurts Chris: fine none of you are falling a sleep, let's make it a race now Tundra: aw come on Lilac: I'm ready, where we racing to? Chris: all the way to where I assigned you're teams yesterday Marshall: that's to far Chris: first person there wins for the team GO! Ryan: MOVE He pushes through everyone Colin: NO! He jumps on him and beats him up Robert: nice Colin Chase: I'm first yeah baby! Topher: short cut this way buddy Porter: nice Topher! Chase: THEY GOT AHEAD! NO! Zuma: keep running dude Ryder: we can't lose Kiki: MOVE! He pushes Porter Topher: I SEE THE FINISH He runs and jumps into the net Chris: and the gophers win once again! Austin: nice job guys Robert: we lost again, ugh Chris: bass to elimination please Ryan: I'm gonna rig the votes Chris: to make this quick, Ryder you're out Ryder: how? Rubble: yeah we didn't vote him Chris: says all of you did Ryder gets on the boat and leaves Chase: who did that? Zuma: I don't know dude Chris: who will go home next time on Total Drama Island! Category:Total Drama ONLY Episodes